Aisha's Diary
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Aisha carries around a diary to record all the events surrounding her in the search of regaining her powers back. Along the way she meets up with Elsword and the Elgang and documents her experiences with them. What kinds of emotions are really inside this tsundere girl? Take a peek in her diary and find out. (Warning: Not responsible if Aisha whacks you.) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A New Venture

**Elsword: SO LET ME GUESS ANOTHER FREAKING STORY!**

**Me: Yep, Aisha's the main character this time around. **

**Aisha: Woo :D I love you Mario!**

**Me: *blush* oh hehe**

**Eve: Why is your face reddening Mario?**

**Elguys: HA HE LIKES AISHA!**

**Me/Aisha: N-NO WE DON'T *turn away***

**Elsword: YOU SURE DO *hugs air and starts kissing***

**Raven/Chung: *does the same***

**Rena: *sigh* Grow up you three.**

**Elguys: NEVER :D**

**Aisha: *staff glowing with fire* HMMM?**

**Chung: D: Guys we better stop now**

**Elsword/Raven: NO WAY!**

**Ara: WAIT I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE IN THIS STORY**

**Me: ARA!? WHERE DID YOU-**

**Mario: *kicks down door* What I miss**

**Me: WAIT I THOUGHT YOU'RE JUST A CHARACTER**

**Mario: NOT ANYMORE *starts rave dancing***

**Me: ...just read the chapter before anything else happens**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A New Venture_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Day 1 on my search for my powers back. Stupid parents for giving me a cursed ring, it was probably on sale or something. They're always like that ever since I was born, so careful with ED due to the costly amount of magic. Although who could blame them, in a city abundant with it the costs are pretty high._

_Why was the ring cursed you may ask? Well I would love to elaborate with you, but since no one dumber than I, the number one child Mage in the university, could ever understand, here's a simplistic version. Parents give me ring in celebration of my 12__th__ birthday and graduating from the university at the top of the class, said ring turned black with evil magic and sucked up my powers, and it disappeared without a trace. I was complaining to my parents, who claimed they bought it in the local market (yeah right, the black market is a more suitable answer), but it didn't help at all instead giving me this diary to write on. Thanks Mom and Dad, surely a girl who grew up with magic surrounding her all her life would rather write in a dinky diary with ink than play with the elemental powers of magic._

_But I digress, I left my home soon afterword and headed to the university hoping to find some answers. What I got is similar to air, nothing. I consulted with my classmates, teachers, the principal, even my mentor for advice, but none could help me out. Now you're probably wondering why not I just relearn all the stuff I was able to do before right. It would be an easy task if I didn't MASTER THE FOUR FREAKING ELEMENTS ALREADY, WHICH IT TOOK LITERALLY YEARS TO MASTER JUST ONE!_

_I lost hope in regaining my powers back when this weird guy who always talked to me in class, a nerd named Tyler or whatever, told me a rumor about a mysterious Tree of El who could restore my magic. The kid's always been creeping me out so I did what I always do, whack his head with my staff and tell him to stay away from me (someday I WILL file a restraining order for him). Bored with nothing else to do (and jealous of literally EVERYONE ELSE enjoying their magic powers), I headed to my mentor's study room._

_It's this amazing library filled with books about anything magic. There's the four natural elements, how to spice up mundane things, finding new ways to play with magic, the list goes on and on! Ahh I'm going off-topic again! Anyway my wise old mentor was reading a book about the element of Earth (go figure he's an Earth magician) when I told him about the kid's wild stories. He paused for a second and…_

_A book wedged itself out of a bookcase, a pretty small one too, and flew its way right to his hand. I've never really mastered telekinesis, but I get the hang of it from time to time. He beckoned me over and showed me this mysterious blue tree glowing with light in the cover of the book, telling me that the Tree of El indeed exists. And the best part, he figured out from my parents' rapid fire questions to him concerning the ring linked it to the El Shards within the Tree. _

_Of course I was anxious and ready to go, but Master warned me that the journey going there would be long and treacherous, "way too much for a young girl to handle." He seemed to forget about my awesome magical powers (…well not so awesome right now.), so I reminded him and dashed out of the study room and back home. I left my parents a note by the dinner table explaining my leave of absence (they should be reading it by now) and packed my things. Not much really, I relearned only a portion of the element of Fire after I lost my powers so cooking food with my staff shouldn't be a problem, so I packed a couple of water jugs, several food rations, this diary (I don't know writing my problems in this is actually fun), a sleeping bag, some magic books I have lying around to relearn myself (the other three natural elements), and a sleeping bag to carry them all in. The bag was lighter than I thought (thank goodness), and so I carried my staff and ventured out in search for the Tree of El._

* * *

**Me: ...there goes my place. *house so full with Elgang and Mario***

**Mario: ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A SMALL PLACE!**

**Elsword/Raven: *still doing pose***

**Eve: Drones, initiate Crunch attack on Elsword and Raven**

**Moby/Remy: *bites down in the obvious spot***

**Elsword/Raven: *high-pitched scream* WHY DID YOU DO THAT *doubled over***

**Eve: You two were annoying**

**Me/Mario: *backs away from Eve***

**Aisha: Don't worry Mario I'll hold you**

**Me/Mario: WHICH ONE!?**

**Aisha: Oh right...**

**Eve: *points at me* You are now Fire**

**Me: Sweet**

**Just a little series of shorts I'll do time to time. I'll probably continue it if you guys like it :D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Relearning the Basics (Again)

**Me: *enters home and only sees Mario and the Elgirls* Where's Elsword, Raven, and Chung?**

**Mario: Oh Fire you're home. Ask your girlfriend *points to Aisha***

**Aisha: *whacks Mario* S-SHUT UP!**

**Me: *blush* U-Um where are they anyway?**

**Aisha: W-Well you see t-they-**

**Eve: They are at the emergency room**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Mario: That last attack with Moby and Remy probably cost them the next generation.**

**Me: Oh...wait why's Chung there he didn't get hurt?**

**Rena: Yeah he's visiting the two since us girls and Mario wouldn't.**

**Mario: I could care less about those two anyway, especially when Fire here mainly plays Aisha anyway.**

**Me: Oh god not again...START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Relearning the Basics (Again)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks Day 1 of my ACTUAL journey in finding this Tree of El (Day 2). Thanks to the city's population I was able to blend in the streets like a tourist sightseeing what with my bag and all. I exited the city limits clutching a complementary map and compass (thank you dumb city guard) in search of this mysterious tree. I trekked through a cool afternoon day in a grassy plain over here, it feels so nice and open compared to the enclosed city I lived in. _

_Since I might run into some thieves around here, I thought, I took a break by some soft looking grass and ate some food rations and drank some water. After burning the used up food cans and cleaning out the water jugs (Ashes don't start wildfires right? RIGHT?), I reached into my backpack and took out a leather book with a lightning bolt symbol on the cover. Studying the element of lightning has always been so easy for me, manipulating the oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon dioxide in the air and using a bit of magic to control electricity at will. Lightning is so easy to learn it's almost laughable why the teachers bother to teach it to us, but it isn't exactly useful much outside of combat. Sure I can use it to power electrical appliances, but I would need to constantly power it while using it, and there's also casting distress signals with it but I could only do it outside in the open where other people can see it. I flipped through the mostly untouched pages of the book looking for the combat section, because that's really what using lightning is best at._

_I looked through manipulating electricity to form an electrical weapon like a sword or spear, but maintaining the shape and learning how to strike the enemy's weak points takes too much dexterity for a magician to handle even one as amazing and talented as myself, shooting lightning balls sounds interesting but I can already do that with fire, lightning lasers…missing one would take a while to recharge my mana. I need something that'll hit over an area and be pretty strong to boot. Increase agility with electric shoes…use lightning to swing around…Lightning Bolt…Lightning Bolt! _

_It turns out Lightning Bolt uses up quite a bit of mana, but does hit over a wide area and not overly complicated as well! I started to grin at this, diary, maybe just learning the basics will make do for now. I placed my thumb on the Lightning Bolt page and closed it remembering my place and looking around the plain. There seems to be a forest nearby to practice using electricity and the day seems crystal clear (not that the weather matters when using magic), so why not? I put on my pack and headed inside the forest._

_There were vines everywhere and bushes too. I literally had to brush a bush or a vine away every 3 steps while looking for a nice open area and- _

_Wait…is that…A SPIDER!? *incomprehensible writing here*_

_Whew he almost got me. That 5 inch creepy bug got what's best for him, training with my Lightning Bolt. Hope he liked being electrocuted to a crisp!_

_Sorry where was I again? Right open area, I actually found one not long after the spider choked up daisies. It was like that open plain I was in before except enclosed in trees. Again I place my bag down and open the book where my thumb rested. I should probably write it down here so I don't need to keep checking the book and write on here._

_Lightning Bolt:_

_Scatter electricity across all ten fingers to perform a lightning bolt spread across a wide area. _

_Difficulty Level: 2/5_

_Warning: Do not harm an innocent._

_Ok…um are those trees supposed to look all burnt and crisp like that right away? I just stood there shocked like if time stood still, no pun intended. I just looked at my black smudged fingertips on the gloves I'm wearing with pride, maybe mastering everything's just a cinch after all! But I digress, lightning's just so easy to understand so I'll just keep Lightning Bolt._

_Now time to sift through the other books and…wait what. Oh great it's raining…and it might soak up my books and this diary in the bag. Well time to find some shelter._

_Yay finally found some shelter, in AN ABANDONED CREEPY CAVE RIGHT IN THE HEART OF THE FOREST! I notice some bats inside the cave, several of which happen to be human size (oh god). Hm…I wonder if they would be delicious. Hang on diary I'll be back._

_Alright so I found a source of water inside the cave and some rocks and dirt to make a camp fire. I looked around for the bats again when 3 of them suddenly attacked me. Good thing my mana got recharged though, shooting a Lightning Bolt roasted two of them to bits and shocked the last one into running away. _

_I opened another spell book about levitation and tried using that to cook the now dead bats into the campfire I just created. Again levitation isn't that hard for one so gifted with talents, just move objects using your mind's will and apply telekinesis. I turned it over and over and over again to cook all over this first bat, hopefully it won't be all for naught after I'm done roasting it. _

_OMG IT'S DELICIOUS! Who knew a meal you cooked yourself tastes way better than something you can buy in a store! After finishing half of the first and second bat, I put the remains inside some of the clean water jugs (they're really huge) and filled up the rest of the empty ones using the cave lake._

_I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing at home though, this'll show them I can take care of my….mys…myself. *Book Closes*._

* * *

**Aisha: I don't get it Fire what did Mario mean? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: U-Uh...**

**Mario: He mainly plays Void Princess for the looks**

**Me: *blush* WHAT THE HELL NO SHE'S FUN TO PLAY AS**

**Mario: Sure your face turning red, you losing your cool, and saying she's "fun to play as" isn't fooling anybody. ADMIT IT AND FACE YOUR LOVE! *chases Fire***

**Me: NONONONONO *runs away***

**Mario: GET BACK HERE! *chases outside***

**Ara: Why am I never mentioned Q~Q**


	3. Chapter 3: I Finally Found It!

**Me: *goes home to see everyone there* Oh welcome back Elsword and Raven. How did the treatment go?**

**Elsword/Raven: SHUT IT, ITS STUPID EVE'S FAULT!**

**Eve: Moby, Remy, ready for round two?**

**Elsword/Raven: O.O WE'RE GOOD D:**

**Me: That's better. Now I'm actually thinking of another-**

**Elsword: NO! NONONO! I'M NEVER IN THESE STORIES GODDAMMIT!**

**Me: YOU PLAY A PART IN ALL OF MY STORIES SO FAR! LOOK AT ARA SHE ISN'T EVEN MENTIONED!**

**Ara: ;-; Stop picking on me Fire *cries***

**Mario: Goddammit Fire now look what you've done**

**Me: O-Oh Ara I'm so so-**

**Aisha: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!? D:**

**Me: WHAT! WHEN HAVE WE EVER DA-**

**Mario: Ohey you're holding a script. Is that the new story you're making?**

**Me: uh... *tackled by Elsword***

**Elsword: I WANT A PART! GIMMIE THAT SCRIPT!**

**Me: NEVER *drops* FFFF**

**Mario: *picks up* Ok...it seems this story is a-**

**Me: NEXT CHAPTER NOW!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: I finally found it!_

_Dear Diary,_

_YES I FOUND IT! Three years passed of wandering from town to town, using up most of my food rations and keeping my (now empty…) water jugs, and exhaustion relearning some of the basics (The only useful thing I learned was a spell called Teleport, a move allowing me to travel faster by warping short distances and burns an extremely small portion of mana) and I finally reached the Tree of El! The tree was so beautiful, so high and tough with bark glittering with a bluish radiance. Maybe now I can use the El shards Master told me about to regain my powers back! _

_I looked around the scenery perched atop a tree far from the El and scanned the area. It's so beautiful here…lush green trees covering an amazing forest filled with peaceful wild Phorus (they are just so CUUUUUTE!), barely any bozo within the vicinity yelling swear words against some magical bet he lost, and (best of all) I showed them right that I can handle myself! I set my bag (now a small dinky backpack fitting about half of my back) onto my back placing this diary inside and, carrying my staff, I slowly levitate towards the direction of the El._

_About halfway there was a huge freaking scream, one so loud that pierced the winds, which made me lose my concentration, landing on the many branches on my way down into the dense forest. Whoever did that is going to pay by __**getting burnt and shocked straight to the Underworld!**__ I rubbed my aching head for a bit upon landing and walked the rest of the way, because I wasted all my mana panicking and I could still see the glittering crystals from the Tree. I grumbled and cursed at myself for being reduced to walking without the aid of magic…stupid, stupid, STUPID THINGY! Fact is, I was getting more and more aggravated by the second until I heard a sword clash into what I assume is made of steel. Then another slash…and another…now it's in rapid succession. Ok I have to check this out._

_Fortunately it came from the Tree of El's path so I was killing two birds with one stone. Finally as I reached the center of the clattering I was brought to a rather open area of the forest, and I saw a little boy with flaming hair going up against this GIGANTIC blue wolf-like monster with bluish demonic eyes. He yelled at it demanding the El back, pointing his sword at the monster's two fingers, carrying a glowing yellow-green shard. The monster merely laughed at his request. Fate smiles upon me again, neither of them were paying any attention to me despite me being behind the boy. I gathered up some mana with my staff and then…_

"_LIGHTNING BOLT!" I screamed as the miniature electrical particles form a barrage of lightning from my fingers into the creature, shocking and knocking him down on his back. I kind of expected this result to happen, the monster didn't show any sign of damage (great MORE training for me) and dropped the El to the boy and dashed off saying something about 'wanting to settle the score'. As soon as he was out of sight I went up to the boy and asked if he was alright, but only muttered to himself about stopping the demons and saving the other El crystals._

_How rude, someone saved your puny little life and the least you could do is say thanks, but NO you had the NERVE TO IGNORE ME! I thought this irritably when the boy finally noticed me, fiercely asking if I was 'another one of those bandits' that came to steal the El. The thoughts I kept to myself rushed open and I yelled at the boy, who in turn yelled back. We went like this back and forth for what seemed like hours just standing around squabbling like idiots. _

_That is…until a scary lady screamed at us to stop fighting and get along, like my mother telling me to stop playing with fire but a MILLION times worse. Despite her demonic voice, to which me and the brat quivered, she actually looked very nice and mature. The long blond hair, green dress and white knee-high socks, boots, and gloves and…WOAH! A-ARE THOSE EVEN REAL!? I looked at my chest in comparison to hers and sighed, feeling envious of her size. She calmed and introduced herself as Rena, an elf sent to protect the El crystals like this flaming brat._

_Rena asked for our names in return, to which I obliged first introducing the two as the lovely and beautiful Aisha, whose many talents are overshadowed by a mysterious ring with a connection to the El. The brat, who introduced himself as Elsword afterwards, flicked his ear in boredom listening to my reason on this journey to which I whack him straight in the head. Seeing him hold his head in agony just fills me with glee, which oughta teach him to listen to girls. _

_After that quick introduction we didn't really know where to go now, since Elsword claims the El was stolen by some bandits near the tree. I saw a village nearby and offered a suggestion to stock up on supplies and fight the bad guys prepared, to which Rena agreed but Elsword grumbled in irritation. Not wanting to follow some "girls", as he puts it, the Elbaka (cool nickname right?) ran straight to the Tree of El in search of the bandits. Rena and I just stood there shocked at such reckless behavior, even I knew when we need to think up a plan of action BEFORE taking said plan. I vented my anger about that jerk to Rena while she stood there listening to my rambled on speech about him (rambled? More like JUSTIFIED) and had to do something. _

_So I did what I had to do, I grabbed Rena and marched straight to the Tree of El following the Elbaka's path, much to Rena's struggling and chagrin. Why are boys so hot headed and rash? Why can't they just be rational and understanding like us girls? The next time I see him, I'm giving him a full on roasting and electrifying magic buffet!_

* * *

**Aisha: Wow...I'm amazed how the hell you know me this much Fire.**

**Mario: I'm amazed you wrote a diary in her perspective and knew her personality well despite being a guy.**

**Me: Well...WAIT THE SCRIPT! *goes after Mario***

**Everyone but Me and Mario: *pins Fire down* NO!**

**Me: Whyyy D:**

**Mario: And the new story is... *blank face* my god Fire.**

**Me: You have a problem with my stories.**

**Mario: Yes, a story with a Yandere? Are you freaking serious?**

**Elsword: AM I IN IT!?**

**Raven/Chung: Trust us Elsword, you do NOT want a part of that story.**

**Aisha: B-b-but what if I get killed D:**

**Me: Don't worry Aisha I won't let anything bad happen to you**

**Everyone but me and Aisha: FAVORITISM!**

**Me: NO WAY!**

**Mario: YES WAY! NOW WHO'S THE CRAZY ONE?**

**Me: ...YOU'LL NEVER GET IT FROM ME! *runs away***

**Everyone but me: AFTER HIM! *chases Fire***


	4. Chapter 4: All Elbaka's Fault

**Me: Alright finally updated this story!**

**Aisha: *glares*  
**

**Me: o.o what?**

**Mario: *whispers to Fire* She still thinks your a pervert for making this story in the first place.**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**Aisha: *charges up fireballs***

**Me: WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN AISHA! I'M NOT A PERVERT!**

**Aisha: Give me one good reason not to roast you, you nasty author.**

**Me: 1. Writing about a girl's diary who's a year younger than you isn't being a nasty author, and 2. This chapter focuses on Elsword being an idiot.**

**Elsword: HEY!**

**Aisha: *calms down* I love you now *glomps Fire***

**Mario: FIRE AND AISHA-**

**Me/Aisha: *death glares Mario***

**Mario: Oh Sh-**

**Eve: Chapter 4 commence.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: All Elbaka's Fault_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting here at the Ruben infirmary watching over the red dork's injuries. Rena got too preoccupied caring for the Elbaka and tended to his wounds. I on the other hand am about to give him a solid "I TOLD YOU SO" lecture._

"_Maybe you better listen to me next time before running straight towards a hopeless fight." I lectured him with a smirk._

"_Mmph, M mmphm mmm mmp mph!" His muffled screams of anger, at least I thought they were anger by his eyes anyway, tried to intimidate me. Oh yeah he got covered up in white tape surrounding his entire body. No way is any form of muffled chat intimidating at all._

"_What did he mean by that?" Rena asked with a quizzical expression on her face. _

"_Oh I can answer that!" I quickly wrote down Elsword's unanswered rant when Anne, the nurse, translated his speech. "Hmph, I didn't need your help!" She exited the room right away, finding us a doctor._

"_Of course you needed our help! You would've gotten in far worse condition otherwise!" Rena, the ever loving mother, babysat the brat about teamwork and working together. Me? I sat there triumphant that he'll think twice before counting the girls off. _

_Just then Anne came back with a heavily bearded fellow named Hagus claiming himself as the doctor with a...is that...THAT IS THE BIGGEST FREAKING NEEDLE I'VE EVER SEEN!_

_YES! BE A MAN AND TAKE IT ELBAKA! QUIT SQUIRMING AROUND AND TAKE IT!_

"_MMPH MM MMPH MMPH MMPH MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Ooh Elsword's getting his just desserts now. If only he wised up and let us tackle on the brute Banthus together. _

_The needle inserted itself into Elsword's skin, triggering a very big 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMPH' that the whole Ruben village can hear._

_I laughed the entire time Elbaka took the shot, served him right._

_~1 hour ago~_

"_Stupid, stupid little brat!" I complained through the forest grabbing Rena's hand running towards Elsword and the Tree of El. I clearly remember being in a pissed off mood because she constantly asked me to calm down, each time making me even more pissed. Actually I remember using my staff to blow off some steam, literally, into a nearby Phoru (*sniff*). With that out of the way the two of us find Elsword near this gigantic tree, possibly the one I need for my powers._

_A huge bandit with a scar on his right eye faced Elsword and let out a hearty laugh, unsheathing his sword to battle him in a duel (at least that's what I saw in the bush Rena and I hid in). "Don't underestimate a kid you grown up!" Was what I thought of Elsword's battle cry before charging straight to battle._

_About 5 seconds later Rena and I had to step in with our magic and bows. Thanks to his reduced stamina for PICKING A FIGHT AGAINST A HUGE BLUE DEMON AND RUNNING WITHOUT RESTING, Elbaka received slash after slash of the bandit's ridiculously huge blade. Upon seeing us the bandit summoned more little bandits with a whistle of some sort, forcing us girls to face them while Eldork takes the pain (though not as much as the needle :D). _

"_RAIL STINGER!"_

"_LIGHTNING BOLT!"_

_Rena's faster piercing arrows and my electrifyingly awesome magic shot and incinerated the poor souls who got in our way. I didn't have time to stop the bandit from finishing off the idiot (I'd just say he would've deserved it if Rena didn't insist on keeping Elsword alive) due to our mana pools being depleted. Thankfully back home I got a gold medal in a national Darts tournament (with icicles) so I did the most logical thing any girl should do to keep fend off a male attacker._

_I chucked my staff like a javelin straight to the bandit's most prized jewels head first (ouch not with the spiked part). _

_I turned on my slightly functioning telekinesis on and returned the staff right by my hands, Rena gawking at me with a wide open mouth the entire process. We proceed to dash towards the two boys, Rena worriedly rushed to Eldork's side but I pointed my staff right at the bandit's head, who doubled over from my previous attack._

_I gathered some mana to burn the part of the staff facing towards him. "Now, have you seen a ring anywhere around here?" Man I must be SO badass right now!_

"_Y-You, I-I never saw a r-ring in my life!" He wheezed out while coughing in fits. _

_This ticked me off. I added electricity onto my staff to offer him a shockingly burning pathway to hell as an alternative. "Ok...WHERE IS THIS EL THEN!?" This surprised Rena as I shouted at this bandit's smirking face._

_He laughed weakly struggling to stand up. "Too late shorty, the jewel's already back in me hideout." He sharply turned towards the bushes. "NOW BOYS!"_

_The three of us quickly faced the bushes for the incoming ambush, Elsword having a delayed reaction due to his stupidity. Here's the best part of the story, the bushes NEVER RUSTLE! I should've known this lead us to a trap the minute we turn back towards Banthus..._

_...Or where he used to stand._

_He freaking vanished, possibly going back to this hideout of his. Oh Diary it's a good thing you're not a real person right now, I cast fireball after fireball straight at the sky at this anger, Rena calming me down after 3 minutes of this tantrum._

"_We have to take him back to Ruben Aisha, maybe he can help us get your powers back and retrieve the El!" She reasoned with me for any possible way to keep that son of an exiled alive. Normally I would decline this offer after his rude manners (HELLO? I'M LIKE THE BEST DAMN MAGE YOU CAN FIND) until Rena transformed into that scary demonic look of hers, of which I nodded yes in fear. Both of us grabbed each of his arms and dragged him all the way to Ruben, the whole time he was conscious and the whole time the two of us bickered along the way._

_Present_

_It's been about 10 minutes now since the red headed idiot took the needle and boy am I glad I don't have a crush on him (EW). He rubbed where the needle injected him after the whole ordeal (he took it around the left inner elbow I believe) rambling on and on about the bandit and wanting to go straight to his cave to retrieve the El._

_I of course have a very simple solution to shut up this insolent brat. I asked Rena if I could use her bow, thankfully complying afterwards. They both had quizzical looks on their faces when I placed my staff into the arrow slot of the bow...until I aimed the spiky part straight towards the part where Eldork received the needle._

"_Either you say you're sorry or I'm injecting needle 2.0!" I riddled with him._

"_Tch." He brushed away from me (they removed his white tape after the shot), "I don't need to apologize for anything. You two got in my way." Oh acting all cool huh?_

"_Maybe you could use a chill pill, your egotistical hair is filled with it!" That's an awesome comeback I better remember that._

"_In your dreams you flat-chested shorty."_

_...That's it. Diary, you no longer need to know what happens next._

_*book closes* *sounds of furniture throwing and yelling heard*_

* * *

**Mario: *white flag* I CONCEDE!**

**Me/Aisha: *high five***

**Rena/Raven/Eve/Ara: So when are our stories Fire?**

**Me: ._. I still gotta update Elsword's crazy story first.**

**Elsword: YES! HOW DO I KILL RAVEN!**

**Raven: AHEM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Elsword: NO I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER THEREFORE I WIN!**

**Me: Idk Elsword...maybe Raven's right. I COULD just switch you out for Raven instead as the main character.**

**Elsword: *Destruction Aura***

**Raven: *Awakening Core***

**Elsword/Raven: *nods* *glares at Fire***

**Me: *gulp***

**Elsword/Raven: GIVE US THE BATTLE SCRIPT!**

**Me: NEVER! EVE GET THEM! **

**Eve: Understood.**

**Elsword/Raven: *white flag* WE CONCEDE!**

**Me/Eve: *high five* Damn right.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the stupid Bandit

**Crystal: So you have also made a story about someone's journal Fire?**

**Me: Yep! I wanted an Aisha story so...here it is.**

**Mario: In other words Fire here is a pervert, just ask Aisha over there.**

**Me: Oh come on Mario, she can't still be ma-**

**Aisha: *Angkor summoned* *death glare* *heavy black aura***

**Me: ...*sweatdrops***

**Aisha: DEATH FIELD**

**Me: NONONONONO!**

**Mario: What did I tell you Crystal?**

**Crystal: ...Chapter 5, start?**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Finding the stupid Bandit_

_Dear Diary,_

_I triumphantly laughed on top of the little brat who made fun of my bra size. Maybe I should do the same about his...I better have this written down so I'll remember. _

_The room got flipped upside down as everything except the bed (are you kidding, should I even be able to lift something so big?) got tossed around during our little fight. Rena stood on the sidelines during all this until picking up the downed Elbaka after I gave him a pounding._

"_I guess you're not all high and mighty you little kid!" I boasted at him rubbing his head in pain._

"_Yeah I'm still injured girlie." Girlie? What kind of insult is that used for, preschool? "I'd so win once I fully recover." Oh that cocky son of a- *scribbles out word_

"_Come on guys can't we just make up?" The elf stepped in to get us to make up and "be friends". Let me tell you diary that's not gonna happen, especially not someone as rude, obnoxious, and annoying as Elsword. …Until she gave us the look that almost made Elbaka crap his pants. "I...SAID...MAKE...UP!"_

_We both nodded our heads in fear, sweat pouring our heads and- oh man I got some of the drops onto the page. Maybe if I just- damn I smudged it a little bit. Hopefully I won't need to fill up today's entry up to that point. Anyway where was I? Nodding heads in fear gotcha!_

_Rena told us that the doctor advised her to travel to Elder Village where that stupid bandit Banthus was last spotted. Of course being the rash brat he is, Elsword immediately grabbed his sword and dashed out of the room..._

_...Until I tripped him ^(^.^)^! Stupid idiot fell right on his face and yelled at me for getting in his way. I responded by sticking my tongue out, following him when he had the nerve to ignore me. "No, no, no!" I held on to the collar of his shirt, using my other hand to slap his face (...it's so soft) repeatedly. "We're going to Elder and find that bandit together whether you like it or not!"_

"_Tch...whatever." Whatever? WHATEVER!? I would've smacked him even more if Rena didn't pull us away for the third time today. Again going into her *gulp* rage mode._

"_I'LL LEAD TO ELDER!" She grabbed onto our hands as we stood frightened like an officer arresting criminals (I'm no criminal!) and stomped her way straight to Elder, where no cute Phoru dared to set foot in her path. Thank god it didn't last long anyway, since it only took about an hour to reach there._

* * *

_The look on everyone's face as we got dragged by Rena at the town is just...stunning. Finally Rena went back to her gentle and compassionate self (Yay about time!) and introduced ourselves quickly to the residents outside._

_Stupid elf couldn't even let us go yet as we pitifully struggled form her grasp (And I thought my master has a strong grip). This little girl eating a lollipop introduced herself as Echo, eagerly telling us where we needed to go._

"_You just head past the town *lick*, then you *lick* cut through the forest *lick*, and finally you find that thief's *lick* cave." Echo seemed really, really fond of her lollipop (now I want one...)._

"_Thank you Echo!" Rena quickly thanked, finally letting go of us. Elbaka and I had to massage our wrists for a moment because of the tight hold._

"_WHY RENA WHY!" We both shouted at her in sync while in pouting pain. Wait...we said it at the same time? The two of us looked at each other and- he's WHAT!? NO ELBAKA GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SMACK YOU! STOP RUNNING AWAY TOWARDS THE FOREST SO I CAN SLAP YOU!_

_HOW DARE YOU BLUSH AT ME! When I get to you, I'm so going to..._

_Wait. I can just teleport. HOORAY FOR MAGIC! I teleported all the way to the baka inside the forest and smacked him silly. By smacking him silly I mean rapidly whacking him with my staff like a jackhammer going on overdrive._

"_Aisha! Stop this!" Oh great Rena actually caught up. She swiped my staff from me and Elsword, rubbing his head and after confirming he's not bleeding, rushes straight through the forest._

"_YOU'RE A MAD WOMAN FLATTY!" Ooooh he's so gonna get it now as soon as I get my staff back!_

_I reached over to Rena and tried desperately to get my staff back, unfortunately that isn't so easy. For one not only is Rena taller than me (I'm not that short *sniff*) but her...envious breast size is hindering my progress. After a few moments of this I finally gave up and pouted on the ground. The elf giggled and handed me my staff back._

"_You know Aisha," Rena started with me, "You seem to be an amateur for telling your feelings to a certain someone." She advised, winking one eye at the direction where we're supposed to go. Where Elsword ran off to-_

_NO! NONONONONONO! I DO NOT LIKE THAT ELBAKA! I shook my head repeatedly and glared at Rena, who again just laughed at me (STOP LAUGHING!). "Well whatever." I pouted, the two of us giving chase to the boy through the forest. That baka better find the cave where that bandit is hiding otherwise I'll give him that beating ten fold!_

* * *

**Me: *white flag* I CONCEDE**

**Aisha: I feel much better...again :D!**

**Mario: ...That's what happens when you tick people Crystal.**

**Crystal: ...I will remember that.**

**Me: Oh btw Mario, Crystal.**

**Mario/Crystal: Hm?**

**Me: A reviewer wanted me to make you two fall in love.**

**Mario/Crystal: ...Just die Fire.**

**Me: :'D**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Stinky Cave

**Crystal: The contents in this individual's journal is interesting.**

**Mario: ...Ok seriously you need to stop sounding all alien-like and stuff, you're sounding like Eve.**

**Eve: D':**

**Mario: ...wait. FIRE!**

**Me: *barges into room with pajamas on* WHAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?  
**

**Mario: 3 AM. What are you planning to do for Crystal? Like her race?**

**Me: ...I'll figure something out. Just tell me what you like for a girl and see if she agrees.**

**Aisha: Meanwhile I'm gonna sharpen my axe staff for a test run.**

**Me: Good for you Aisha! What's the test run by the way?**

**Aisha: *dark eyes gleaming* *goes towards Fire***

**Me: ...oh god not this again.**

**Crystal: Chapter 6, Start.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Another Stinky Cave..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hooray...another cave to explore! That Elbaka better not be that far into the cave yet, I want a piece of that Banthus bandit myself..._

_The stalactites hanging on the ceiling slowly dripped as us girls ventured into the dim-lit and spooky (did I mention how freezing cold it is too?) through the unexpectedly spacious cavern. I loom over you, Diary, so none of the drops will get the page all soggy (this is such an awkward...writing position *sob*)._

_*drip* *drip*! The annoying plops of water smacking against the rocky terrain irritates my ear drums, I mean can't the excess groundwater fall quieter? Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, Rena and I were traversing the caves when...BAM! A giant rabid Phoru (OH GOD THOSE TEETH!), a gang of bandits, several giant headed monkeys (where did they get all those apples?), and this jumbo-sized ugly bat stood in our way inside the dungeon. Thankfully my epicly awesome learning skills helped me while studying up back in that infirmary with that Eldork. I'm in a pissed off mood anyway thanks to all the dripping (STUPID DROPS LATCHING ONTO THE CORNERS OF MY PAPER! *smudge* *smudge*) so all these baddies should help calm my state of mind._

"_Rena I can handle this one alone!" After she snatched several moments persisting herself to join in, the elf finally let me do as I wish with these goons. I charged up what little mana I didn't yet and let loose._

"_CHAIN FIREBALL! LIGHTNING BOLT!" Fireballs and bolts of lightning spilled out of my staff like that damn dripping water onto the horde. Many chortles were had as I mercilessly grilled up all those little mooks in my way (oh Rena's shocked expression right now...), leaving the crazy Phoru and bat left. Nervously witnessing their allies getting destroyed, the two try to hightail it outta there in the opposite direction. With a smirk racing across my face, I recovered the mana floating from the dead bodies and added it onto my own._

"_TELEPORT!" I instantaneously transmitted myself right where those two stood. Cue their "Oh Crap" faces (huehuehue). _

_"BINDING CIRCLE!" I distorted space and time from a certain distance, where the three of us stood to be exact. Blue force fields surrounded the two as I positioned myself far enough to execute this next attack to its maximum potential._

"_METEOR CALL!" I summoned and threw a small concentrated meteor in between them, expanding and expanding its awesome power to consume more space. Their slow screams of agony as they slowly get burned then fainted finally calmed me down._

"_..." Rena stood in shock at my awesomeness. How many magicians do you know that can learn all these new moves within 3 to 6 months? I mumbled to myself, 'Oh to hell with this!', and latched onto her hand, teleporting our way into the heart of the cavern._

_Well Diary, we finally reached the end and sure enough that dork is there. Both of them noticing us catch up, Rena and I stood behind Elsword and once again faced Banthus._

"_Y-YOU!" He dare pointed his big meaty finger at us, specifically me (oh yay...a new vengeful bandit to add to my collection of 'People who are Envious of me') "I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN NO MORE BECAUSE OF YOU!" What did you expect you big loaf? If you just gave us this El or whatever I didn't have to make you sterile._

"_SHUT UP YOU BIG LUMBERING BUFFOON!" Elsword insulted him. For once I agree with the Elbaka. The three of us went into awakening (how and when did we ever learn to this I have no idea? What I do know is that I KICK ASS during this transformation). Elsword glowed red, Rena radiated green, and I'm marvelously ignited in purple aura. Let's see Banthus beat that!_

_Oh you just have your right hand glowing? I wonder why *snicker *snicker..._

_Enough of that, the four of us clashed into a 3v1 battle! Try as he might, that stupid big brute can't even touch us three (POWER OF YOUTH BABY!)._

"_ASSAULT SLASH! UNLIMITED BLADE!" That Eldork has some pretty sweet moves (if I do say so myself). Starting off by continuous stabbing Banthus then giving off a series of slashes with a loud roar of aura to finish it off._

"_RISING FALCON! ASSAULT KICK!" Performing a cartwheel then double kicking Banthus into the air, the acrobatic Rena allowed me the finishing blow to end him._

"_BINDING CIRCLE!" I caught him right before he slammed onto the ground, laying awkwardly in mid-air caught in my trap (fufufu). "METEOR CALL!" I bestowed upon him the same fate as those two giant mooks earlier...except this time he's only badly injured and burned._

_Us three AiGang (Aisha Gang, cool name right?) stood over him with Eldork asking the questions. "Now where the hell is the El you damn brute?" He pointed his sword at Banthus' throat. _

_He laughed again (boy this feels like deja vu). "I...d-don't have i-it!" He glanced left at something sparkling at the ground. "H-He came and...took it!"_

_Rena rushed to the glittering object and picked up a letter addressing to a man named Wally, giving it to me to read (Stop squirming Elbaka, it's not my fault I can actually comprehend written letters!). I copied the message word for word onto this entry for evidence later on:_

_Banthus,_

_You failure of a bandit! You can't even get rid of three little kids?! I can't believe I hired you to steal the Elstone from that stupid little town only to fail not only once, but twice by the time you get around to read this._

_I have retrieved the El for my own and am bringing it to my castle, using it for my research._

_-Wally_

_I shook my right hand from writing too much (after all, it is quite a workout for a young lady) and reluctantly gave the letter to Elsword, who puts it inside his pocket._

"_Tch. I can't waste anytime now!" He turned around and started to walk towards the exit. "C'mon you slowpokes, Ruben can't afford any time lost dawdling for the El." Rena and I nodded at each other and followed Elsword on the way out._

_Once outside I remembered the promise I made myself before entering the cave and smacked that idiot's brain dead head._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR SHORTY!?" Still no manners I see, he retorted at me._

"_FOR INSULTING ME!" I whacked him again. "YOU DON'T GO AROUND INSULTING PEOPLE!"_

"_Whatever..." He rubbed his aching head again. "I don't have time for this. Hurry up back to Elder or I'm leaving you two behind." Elsword took off once again._

_Rena laughed at my pouting after he dashed away. Glaring at her once again (I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH!), we followed him back to Elder._

* * *

**Mario: Ok how about big br-**

**Crystal: No**

**Mario: Um...maybe we could try this outfi-**

**Crystal: *slaps* No**

**Mario: THIS IS HARD FIRE!  
**

**Me: *hands Crystal hair band and glasses* Here wear these cosmetic glasses and tie your hair in a pony tail.**

**Crystal: Understood *obeys*. How does this look?**

**Mario: ...*nose bleeds***

**Me: *V-sign* I guess Mario's got a thing for Meganekkos then.**

**Mario: *glares***

**Me: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll see what I'm really gonna do for her in Virtual Journey.**

**Ah another chapter finally completed! Time to update the rest ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7: William, the Elbaka Phoru

**Me: I lied, Aisha's Diary is updated first.**

**Aisha: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT MAD ANYMORE!**

**Mario: Bout damn time, that joke got old in chapter 5.**

**Crystal: I can't believe this almost took you a month Fire.**

**Me: ...I'm lazy ok, and there's lots of school stuff for me to do anyway. Anyway...CHAPTER 7 START!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: William, the Elbaka Phoru_

_Dear Diary,_

_That stupid Elbaka. As soon as we get back, AS SOON AS WE GOT BACK, to Elder, he bluntly showed them the letter from the cave. I should've smacked him and I did, their shocked faces paralyzing into more shock._

"_DAMMIT! STOP DOING THAT SHORTY!" Elsword retorted at my face cradling his head (Oh I'm sorry did I whack it too hard? YOU BETTER THANK YOUR LUCKY STARS I DIDN'T SUMMON A FIREBALL!)._

"_YOU IDIOT!" I shouted back at him (served that kid right). "DON'T YOU KNOW WALLY IS THEIR LEADER?!"_

_He flinched, as if he made a girl cry (Echo btw). While the look of regret bore onto his eyes as he held his head down, a nearly bald and fat man (EW EW EW) came up to us._

"_So you have heard of our situation?" The creepy man, later introducing himself as Hoffman, greeted._

_Rena answered him, only because El-Emo is still moping and I'm trying to bring himself out of it (damn him and his teenage mood swings! ...Wait a minute...). "Well yes. My...um..." The elf and all the villagers stared at me shaking the red-head back into shape. "...comrades would like to know where this Wally person resides. We really need to return Ruben's Elstone."_

"_Oh dear what a predicament young lady!" Hoffman said shocked, unaware of Rena's gushing over his comment of "young lady" (knowing how old she really is, any compliment about her supposed artistic age of 21 really sends her off into a blissful fantasy). "Just go to that huge castle over there." He pointed to a grand cream-colored building not far off into the distance. Talk about isolation, this "Wally" person totally fits the "No-Life" brand._

"_Thank you very much sir." Rena and I bowed our thanks (Elbaka soon after I finally brought him back to his usual self), heading off to Wally's Castle._

_Soon we arrived at a small suburbs next to the gigantic castle. Fortunately for us, the entrance to Wally's Castle is in the other side of this small neighborhood. Unfortunately (for me), the place is infested with thieving Phorus (WHY KAWAII PHORUS WHY!). _

"_FATAL FURY! ASSAULT SLASH!" Wasting no time at all, Elsword (the animal-killing bastard) pounded and stabbed through a room full of the cute woodland creatures. Hearing all their terrifying cute screams instinctively moved my body to smack Elbaka with the staff once again (that's one habit I'll never get rid of)_

"_LIGHTNING BOLT!" I (hesitantly) herded the remaining Phorus into one gigantic grouped circle with multiple scary flashes of lightning, thanks to Rena's plan._

"_AERO TORNADO!" Suddenly the elf jumped and formed a large rotating ball circling all of them, killing them off gradually one by one until none remained. _

_I wiped a tiny tear from my eye, those cute and cuddly lives will not be in vain! After that brief melancholic scene (Rena forced Elbaka to drag me to the end of the suburbs), the three of us finally encounter the last Phoru: "Sir William Thatcher" as it puts itself._

"_I AM SIR WILLIAM THATCHER OF THE GRAND PHORU KNIGHTS!" The boastful (if slightly bigger than the chibi sized creatures) Phoru grandly introduced itself. Oh god, why must they have an Elsword version of Phorus?_

"_YEAH WELL SHUT YOUR DAMN BIG MOUTH!" Elsword shouted back. "I'M ELSWORD, YOUNGEST OF THE NOBLE RED KNIGHTS!" The stupid red-head declared with pride._

"_IS THAT SO?" William, like Elsword (unfortunately for Rena and me), absolutely never heard of an indoor voice. "LET'S FACE OFF ONE ON ONE IN A REAL DUEL!" _

_And so Rena and I got shoved to the sidelines (literally) by Elsword's acceptance to the challenge. We both sweatdropped because of how long this could possibly take. If only those two aren't such complete idiots. _

"_LET'S DO THIS!" William magically poofed up a set of armor, a sword, and a shield (I CALL HAX!). Instead of calling him out, Elsword instead smirks (the prideful idiot)._

"_YES! LET'S!" The two charged at each other and prepared for a battle._

_...Now because I zoned out for pretty much all of it, here's a watered down version I got from Rena (*hands diary to Rena to write on*)._

"_The two energetic kids clashed blow after blow in a similar fashion of two little elven children back home fighting sloppily with wooden swords (Elsword has a much, much better fighting style than of William). During the final wager of the clashes, both of them went up to each other and performed a 'MEGA SLASH!' at each other. Elsword easily overpowered William and defeated him." (*hands diary back to Aisha)_

_Thank you for that Rena! Now if Elbaka would just... "STOP BULLYING THAT POOR PHORU WITH HIS OWN SHIELD!" I teleported to the red head and threw several fireballs at his face. He instinctively stopped smacking the defenseless phoru and tried to run away. Too bad I smoked him anyway, him falling over with a comical charred look I read all the time in comic books (HEY A GIRL CAN READ COMICS TOO!)._

"_Tch. I'm just teaching him a lesson you flatty." He so graciously told me off._

"_Y-You..." I started getting real pissed off at this insolent, violent demon for a kid. "You're going to regret those words once I become sexier in the future." Oh yes I can imagine myself now, relearning all four magical elements (OH GOD MORE TRAINING!) to make myself stronger than just these puny fireballs and lightning bolts._

"_Yeah right. The day you stop wearing a training bra is the day I give up my swordsmanship." Elbaka slyly told me off._

_*Drops diary. Chases after Elsword.*_

_*Rena picks up Aisha's diary.* "GET BACK HERE YOU...YOU SMALL STICK WIELDER!"_

"_CATCH ME IF YOU CAAAAAN!" Oh boy. Those two never seem to amuse me with their funny antics. Good thing they're heading right towards Wally's Castle. I just hope Aisha'll stay sane long enough so I can give her this diary back._

_*Diary closes, Rena runs after the two sprinting kids.*_

* * *

**Me: And that was Chapter 7 folks. I loved the little reference I put up in that chapter.**

**Crystal: What reference are you talking about?**

**Me: Ohoho, you'll see (it's quite obvious actually).**

**Mario: I demand that the Let's Play be updated Fire.**

**Me: *sigh* In due time my friend, gotta get Red Stained Knight up at least.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Super Duper Plan!

**Me: Alright due to being the winner of the poll, Aisha's Diary is posted up first (and before this new story I'm starting up).**

**Mario: What a minute...this feels familiar...**

**Me: Well anyway here's a little something to read while you wait. Unlike most of my previous updates I hope there's a shorter time lapse this time around! Until then Chapter 8, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Super Duper Plan!_

_Dear Diary, _

_So okay I finally got my chance to roast that Elbaka right as Rena caught up and gave me this book back! Finally I can hear him beg for mercy after all the taunting he's suffered me through (God if you're reading this, can my chest grow bigger in a few years? Please?)! Man... *flips through pages* I hope Rena didn't write anything strange in my last entry-_

_Hold that thought... wait we actually arrived in Wally's Castle anyway? About time we can finally retrieve the El back! ...DAMMIT ELBAKA JUST WAIT! WE NEED TO THINK UP A PLAN TO GO THROUGH THE PLACE, NOT BARGE AT THE ENTRANCE AND HAVE THEM PULL AN ARMY ON US! _

_I gripped the collar of his shirt with sheer force and put him in an awkward position using my Binding Circle. Yeah that's right Elsword, get all childishly pissed off and crying at the cramps you're getting. Serves you right for trying to ruin our plans when we were trying to help._

_Oh...there's that chill again. Rena...you okay-_

_*SLAP!* Gah oh no! Tch thanks to the elf's brutal slap, this diary got knocked into a pile of dirt. *rub* *rub* That should do for now...right? "Let him go. And. Work. Together." Were all she muttered in that creepily demon tone of hers (S-SCARYYYY!) before I sucked it up and removed the stupid brat from his prison, forced to have our arms over the others shoulders with an obviously fake smile and act all happy in order to please her._

_Phew, finally we can actually start thinking up a plan. Thankfully before we left Rena got blueprints of Wally's Castle from Echo (after she stopped crying of course) while I was too busy "chastising Elsword and making a scene" as the Ranger puts it. "It's not my fault if this idiot can't stop to think for once." I remember arguing with that with a cute little pout. Thanks to the elf watching me, it now took all my mental strength not to start whacking the red-headed brat again._

_After looking over the blueprints and glancing at the grand castle to compare (sheesh what did this Wally guy do, run fake charity events to actually build this palace?), Rena thought up a plan. Unfortunately for the stupid Elbaka and this diary entry her plan is rather long and tedious. Allow me to explain it simply so everyone (even that bratty diary snatcher, one time he even wrote "AISHA SUCKS AND ELSWORD RULEZ!" at the end of the diary entries in chicken scratch. It took me 3 hours just to erase that.) can understand:_

_Rena goes over and shoots all the people guarding the castle walls down. Then I go in and trash the place (FIRE EVERYWHERE! MWAHAHA!). Finally the two of us catch up to Elsword who should be busy beating the crap out of that Wally person and we win with the El! Tch Elbaka was so confused I actually had to show him this entry to make him understand (I DON'T CARE IF THIS DIARY INSULTED YOU, DO NOT SLICE IT IN HALF!). Okay diary I'll be back, I write here again once we accomplish our mission._

* * *

_Oh. My. GOD! YOU HAD ONE JOB ELBAKA! *WHACK!* "Aisha..." Oh biscuits Rena's in that "demon mode" again. N-No no we're doing just great Rena! I'm not about to use Elsword's head as a nail to be nailed to the ground (WHERE HE BELONGS!)._

"_Well excuse me A-cup Aisha-" *BONK!*_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I told off that sniveling brat._

"_What? At least I stopped calling you flatty-" *BONK!*_

"_Y-YOU..." I remember my eyes screamed murder and my fist shaking with indescribable fury._

"_Give him a break Aisha, he didn't know that Wally would have a giant robot with him." Rena spoke in defense of that idiot as I fumed, ignoring the statement._

_Oh yeah I almost forgot to set the scene. So everything was going just as planned: the green elf shooting all the guards unconscious (this one poor little guy got shot right in the buttocks too XD!), I caused a riot as I drew them towards me then unleashed a fiery Gust Storm to attract even more attention. What went wrong is that this injured Elbaka was found whacking. Whacking his small metal sword...on a giant freaking mecha that this Wally guy made._

_Not only did this crazy lunatic make a long boring speech about "Nasods being the key to drill past the point of heavens and ruling beyond that" and "how only real men fight with robots", we couldn't even put a dent on him! The red-headed buffoon kept...spanking it? I don't know he said something about "HAVING FURIEZ!" and kept smacking his sword at the robot with no results. Rena's arrows couldn't even scratch through the steel armor (Really? You used WOODEN ARROWS to try to pierce through A STEEL ROBOT?!). At least I have a legitimate excuse, my fire wasn't powerful enough to overheat the armor._

_Thanks to that, all Wally had to do inside his mecha (He called it No.8 for some reason. What the hell happened to the first seven?) was swat us away like flies from the castle and we landed here in the Elder infirmary (sheesh is this going to be a recurring thing now?). Just great, and the robot fled from the castle too! From where it supposedly crash landed (we saw it on the news from the TV here, some town's Lizardmen tribe scrapped the robot apart once it landed. NOW WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?), looks like we have to head to Bethma next in order to retrieve the El._

_Just then an upbeat blonde haired woman entered the room, hair tied up into a ponytail. While Rena was too busy refraining Elsword to, ahem, "introduce himself" to the lady (No Elbaka that is NOT how you can look sexy with small boobs. Just wait until I get older and you'll see you little brat!), I conversed with her._

"_Hello, my name is Ariel!" The woman introduced herself when I asked for her name. Wow she sounds really peppy and polite, like Rena except WAAAAYYYY younger. "Have you guys heard of Job Changing?"_

_Oh great just what I needed, another foreign term to remind me I'm not the superly awesome and talented magician I thought I am. The three of us shook our heads honestly and she explained._

_Okay now according to Ariel, Job Changing is a process we can undergo by performing a series of tasks in order to gain new powers and skills as well as becoming stronger at the same time (not to mention I'll finally have a bigger chest if I perform it! Yay!). "If you three are interested, stop by our COBO Services next door tomorrow. There are three options of Job Changes you travelers can decide from." She handed each of us a flyer containing three different job names as well as appearance and a brief description (HOW DOES SHE ALREADY KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE?!)._

_So uh...I guess I have three to choose from. Dark Magician (god that sounds so badass) is a mage who studies the art of dark magic and focuses on skills involving the undead. High Magician (What do I do, attack enemies while drunk?) is the traditional path for one such as I, mastering the usual elements of fire and ice as well as wind and lightning (So THAT'S who I was before!). Finally the Battle Magician is self-explanatory, a magician who focuses her magic at its purest energy and fights at close-medium range unlike a typical mage._

_Ariel left and left the three of us to decide. Elbaka was too busy gawking at how "totally epic his new looks are" while Rena...well she started mumbling about "how there are perverts in Elder" or something, I really don't know. Smacking the idiot on the head once more the three of us drifted off into sleep, mentally choosing which one of the three Jobs we wanted._

* * *

**Aisha: ;-; Which job am I gonna be!**

**Me: Honestly...I have no clue XD! I already got Elsword and Rena figured out so don't ask me about them. Anyway any reviewers are free to discuss which job this Aisha should be...or just vote on the poll I'll put up shortly. Until then, time to go finish up this story I'm starting on!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Stronger Sexier Aisha

**Me: And now the poll closes. We shall see which Aisha won (oh who am I kidding the results have been up for a good week).**

**Mario: Right, and this will affect the diary entries how?**

**Me: You'll see. Anyway Chapter Start!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Stronger Sexier Aisha!_

_Dear Diary,_

_This Job Changing thingy is the first time the three of us actually went our separate ways due to our different conditions for our new looks. For suspenseful reasons I shall not let you know exactly which job I already picked Diary, I'll just discuss the conditions I performed in order to get my sexier look!_

_Step one: Go steal a necklace from William back at the Suburbs. First off, WHY?! THE POOR PHORU SUFFERED ENOUGH BY THE ELBAKA NOW WE HAVE TO STEAL HIS JEWELERY? With fierce resolve (and absolute pity for the kawaii Phoru) I bid farewell to my friends (actually FRIEND, the crimson idiot is no way IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM my friend) and headed back to the Suburbs of Wally's Castle._

"_Y-You!" The distraught William greeted me by jabbing a finger (...right after I catch him finish up a temper tantrum. Jeez not even I bitch and whine for a good three hours straight). "T-The red boy isn't with you r-right?" The feeble Phoru shuddered vigorously as he held his sword up like the miniature David going up against great big Goliath (SO...CUTE!)._

"_No..." I remember staring at him with gleaming intent (and an internal monologue of apologies for robbing this cute little creature of its necklace) and imbuing my staff with flame. "I came here to take your necklace._

"_H-HERE TAKE IT!" The sobbing white ball of cuteness chucked the aforementioned accessory straight at me. "JUST DONT HURT ME!" He continued his temper tantrum, crying even louder than usual (Aw...now I wanna give him a great big hug...). Instead of doing the right thing by comforting the poor soul and giving the necklace back I...wore the accessory for safe keeping and teleported the hell away from there. Hey! Don't give me that look Diary, the sobbing Phoru gave it to me so I'm merely honoring his wishes (however much I threatened and forced him to. Okay maybe I shot him with one or two fireballs...)._

"_Yahoo now to check it off on the list!" I pulled out a paper containing a list (DON'T. ASK. WHERE. I. KEEP. IT!) and crossed out the first step of the puzzle with only three more things to go! Alright at this rate I'll even beat Rena and Elsword to the punch and advance first! Yes I can see it now..._

"_Oh my god Aisha you're bigger than me!"_

"_Please let me worship you Aisha-sama!"_

_Gah why did I write it down! Dammit...it isn't...erasing...hard enough (curse me for writing all these entries with a pen!). Sigh, I just hope the Eldork doesn't read this for blackmail purposes or else I'll shove this staff right up his-_

_Okay okay I ripped that part out. I need to stay on task! The Sexier and More Talented Aisha is only a few hours away!_

_Anyway step number two: Ste- I mean collect two High Quality Lubricants (whatever that is, not even my prestigious and epic city of origin ever heard of such a ludicrous term) from Crossbow Soldiers in Wally's Castle. Finally! Time to put my epic sneaking skills that has passed down my family bloodline for generations to good use!_

"_Mmm Mm Mmmmmm! Mmm Mm Mmmmmm!" I sneaked around the castle and past its defenses, humming a kickass tune while inside an unsuspecting cardboard box! Since I had to do it during the middle of the day you're probably wondering why a moving box of all things wouldn't have Wally's soldiers point their dinky little weapons (Sheesh they're just like Elbaka, stuck in the medieval ages when magic's all the rave now) right at me. Well I can tell you the epic and exciting conclusion..._

_...If you think having logical sense is epic and exciting. I stayed in that box for a good ten seconds before one of them approached me, so I bonked his head until he fell unconscious and stole his uniform (EW! HOW CAN THEY WALK AROUND WITH ALL THIS SWEAT?!). Tch, gonna need to hide this Diary in a nearby bush while I go change behind it (If ANY of those men come here while I'm undressing, I WILL BURN THEM SO HOT THERE WON'T EVEN BE ASHES REMAINING!). Wish me luck!_

_So without further ado, let me introduce...Aisha, the Wally Soldier Extraordinaire! Tch this bland gray pattern is too boring (Not to mention too tight on my delicious curves~) and the mask doesn't give me a whole lot of breathing room (Also smells horribly of sweat, I mean is this guy some workout junkie or something?) but I guess it'll do for now._

_Wait...dammit I need my clothes for later! But I can't risk wasting time running away once I get these...Lubricant thingies. Tch, I really hope my next job advancement has a new set of clothes (Preferably in my magical purple!)._

_Grah enough moping! I'll be back Diary once I complete my objective._

_That was...easier than I thought. All I had to do is go up to two of those aforementioned Crossbow Soldiers and inspect their High Quality Lubricants while claiming to be Wally's right hand man. In fact it was so laughably easy that I can't believe I spent more time practicing a fake man voice (I really hope the original wearer of these clothes sounded very high pitched and likes using his hands a lot for dramatic effect.) then I did actually talking to them. Well now I'm outside the Castle resting against a tree just beyond the grounds, now where did I put that list..._

_Aha! Woot I'm halfway done! It's time for a...well needed...na..._

* * *

_Huh? Uh? Must've dosed off and- HOLY EL IT'S SUNSET! Alright alright calm down I can still do this today (But...But that means the Elbaka will tease me for being the weakest for taking so long -sob- -sob-). What's next..._

_Okay step number three: Clear Wally's Castle (aka demolish it to the freaking ground cause the old fart abandoned his command over it) while taking less than fifty hits. Please who do they think I am? All I have to do is keep my distance while roasting and electrifying everything in my way! Oh man I can't wait when I see the looks on their faces as their "comrade" starts sporting a staff and destroys everything!_

_Finally after all those years of pent up rage in that one game I played where these exploding green monsters keep destroying my hard-earned houses, I'm finally the Creeper who treads the night fufufu!_

_YES! YES! EVERYTHING BURN AND GET SHOCKED TO DUST! OH THE PUNY SOLDIERS ARE TRYING TO STOP ME? BLAM! KEPT THEM STILL IN A BINDING CIRCLE AND ROASTED THEM WITH A FIERY GUST STORM! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! EVERYTHING GO BURN IN-_

_Oh whoops...I got a little too excited there XD! But MAN does it feel refreshing to act like I'm superior to all these mortals and just wreck shit up! All the panicking enemies as they frantically attempt to put out the monstrous flames (Ew don't they have anything except their...rods to douse the blazing castle?) is just hilarious enough to make me laugh out loud...REALLY REALLY LOUD! Thank god I still have the mask and their vain squabbling to "save Wally's Castle!" drowned out my epically maniacal laughter._

_YATTA! Time to hightail it outta here! Wait...wait...NO WAIT TELEPORT SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T TELEPORT THAT MU- AAAHHH!_

_THUD!_

_Ow...all that teleporting made me dizzy and weak, not to mention having a concussion thanks to a stupid tree that I swear was specifically planted in that spot to stop my otherwise harmless escape back into Elder. Ow. Ow. Okay walking isn't helping and teleporting's just gonna make worse..._

_OH YES I'M BACK AT ELDER- Tch...can't even write excitedly in my Diary without getting a migraine. No matter I hope step four's really easy._

_Step four, aka the final step: Give the items to Echo and talk to her. ...THAT'S IT?! AFTER ALL THAT! IF JUST TALKING TO HER BRINGS ME TO MY SECOND JOB PATH WHY DIDN'T SHE SAY SO WITHOUT MAKING ME DO ALL THIS WORK IN THE FIRST PLACE! Ugh...no point in arguing mentally to myself now._

_So for the sake of time (And paper, man I'm almost running out for this entry.) I'll simplify this last step for you since it's really, really easy:_

_I somehow manage to get back at Elder (all the while being told that both Elsword and Rena wait inside Echo's house already in their Job Advancements) and enter the young alchemist's humble home. I hand Echo the necklace and the lubricants, sitting in front of a boiling cauldron while the lollipop eating girl chants some mumbo jumbo (that I can only comprehend as "watching a show for babies"). Finally...the magic happens!_

_My cute pom poms were gone (-sniff-) in exchange for an...Asian mom look with a bun at the end of my hair (ECHO I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER :O!). My socks were still knee-high but other than those two changes my outfit is completely different (not to mention sweat-free and ACTUALLY PURPLE!). A short frilly dress with a main purple and auxiliary white pattern and a sweet golden ribbon planted at my chest (which, thankfully, grew...ONLY TO A B CUP!). Finally my staff was different: It's more of a white stick while the tip now resembled ruby and silver wings. I wonder if that means anything._

_My two travelers (only Rena is my friend, so saying this is a lot easier) congratulated me for finally advancing...while the Elbaka remarked that they finished hours before me (which I promptly responded with a good ol' whack in the family jewels). As the stupid idiot groaned in the floor (totally not like a gentleman), I noticed his changes as well as the green Elf's (Tch, she still has bigger boobs than me...)._

_Elsword's crimson hair is a lot more spikier with a long sleeve red shirt...which shows part of his abdomen (-gulp-). What used to rest on his right hand (which clanked on the metal floor violently as it landed) is his new sword, a white one with red colored on the edges and a strange crimson orb on the center of the tip. Oh yeah he has black pants with red lines as well as metallic shoes (which both his left glove and this also have the same crimson orb on them)._

_Rena's...oh god. I can't imagine how Elsword will control his "head" looking at the Elven woman every time the two converse. Her golden hair is tinted more green and appears more rugged. That outfit...I mean if covering the lower half of her chest isn't enough, but that skimpy green tight outfit along with those really short black shorts just SCREAM stripper alert! Oh yeah she also gains a new sword (which I'll admit is WAY more badass than Elbaka's)._

_Fine fine to wrap this up I'll tell you Diary what their new job names are (though they will NEVER amount to the awesome power I have). Elsword is...A MAGIC KNIGHT?! NUUUU NOW HE CAN BURN ME BACK D:! And Rena is...a Trapping Ranger. Yeah more like Fapping Ranger if all you perverted guys catch my drift!_

_Me? I'm the superly awesome and amazingly talented High Magician!_

* * *

**Aisha: o.o**

**Me: Mhm, she's on her way to become a master of the four elements 3! Bye for now (until the next update that is).**


End file.
